In one type of integrated circuit (IC) package known as a leadless package, contacts are arranged as a square or rectangular array of contacts each of the contacts being of spherical shape, known as a ball grid array (BGA) or of planar shape known as a land grid array (LGA). Various sockets have been devised for retaining such leadless integrated circuit packages on a circuit board. In general such sockets include a receptacle for receiving the package and maintaining the package in registration for mating of the package contacts with the contacts of the socket, and a cover or retention mechanism for maintaining the package in position in the socket. Such sockets of known construction can be mechanically complex and are often relatively thick which adds to the overall height of components installed on a circuit board. Such known sockets are also expensive to fabricate thereby adding to the overall cost of a circuit board assembly. With the continuing commercial pressure to increase the functionality of integrated circuits and circuit boards containing integrated circuits while reducing the cost of such devices, there is a need for an integrated circuit socket and particularly a leadless IC socket which is relatively simple and inexpensive to fabricate and to employ and maintain and which can provide a low profile mounting for IC packages. There is also a need for a socket which can be easily replaced or upgraded.